Saved by Monsters
by Daniel819
Summary: My mom and dad hate monsters and I mean REALLY hate monsters. The barrier was broken around a month ago, everyone is town was talking about it. I like monsters even though my parents don't know.


The day I would be saved by monsters would be the day I would be free. The funny thing was, It really happened. A month ago, the monsters integrated into the human society, most of us were nice and befriended them. But then you have people like my mom and dad, who despise monsters. People who would rather see them die then live peacefully. My mom and dad work for the Anti-monster Society, (AMS) and most people hate them. I really like monsters, but I have never told my parents. Anyway, we were driving towards my parents' office when _IT_ happened

* * *

I was checking Facebook, seeing what everyone was posting etc, I was messaging my friends and just having a chat with them. Two of my best friends, Jessica and Lee, were going to meet me at the mall, we agreed to meet at 1:00, I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket, right next to my lighter. I looked out the windows to see if there was anything interesting, we were passing through the high street just now. I looked to my right and my eyes widened, I saw a big rig going full speed towards us.

"Look out!" I shout to my father, who was driving at the time, but it was too late, the truck impacted the front half of the car. The car jolted to the right, barrel rolling until it stopped. The car landed on it's roof, I unhooked my seat belt and landed on the roof. I could smell petrol. I make my way to the front to see if my mom or dad survived, they didn't. I checked my pocket to see if my phone was Ok. Luckily, it wasn't broken, I went to my contacts and phoned Jessica.

"Hey, Jess? I need you to a big favor for me" I say, putting my hand to my head, only to pull it back down after something warm touches it. Blood.

" _Alex? What's wrong? People are rushing towards the high street_ "

"A person in a big rig crashed full speed into the front of the car, I'm the only one who survived, I think we are in the middle of the street, but that's not the point, I need you and Lee to get down here"

" _Ok, we will be there in a minute"_

I ended the call, and made my way to one of the doors, I tried to open them but they were jammed. Blood was now flowing out my head and down my neck. I laid on my back and started to kick the door, after the 5th kick the door flung off. I climbed back into the front, and tore off my moms necklace, it had a picture of all of us on it. I tied it around my neck. After that I climb out of the car, only to be blinded by the flashes of cameras. I saw most of the town was outside, police stopping them from getting near the car. I covered my eyes with my arm, while I searched for my lighter. I pulled it out and flicked it a couple of times until I saw the flame, I ripped a bit of my sleeve off and held it above the flame. After it was set on fire I saw a trail of petrol leaking from the engine.

One of the news people got past the police and ran towards me.

" Can you tell us what happened?" the person says

" Ask one of the people who were watching." I say bluntly, making my way towards the front of the car

" But we want to hear it from you" the person says, a bit smugly, I grab a hold of them and threw against the car, I crouched down and punched him in the face

" And I said you can get it from one of the people that saw what happened!" I say again, more anger building up. A red aura started to flow around me as I walked to the front of the car. I was about to throw the flaming sleeve onto the petrol trail when someone pushes something to the back of my head. I turn my head to see a man holding a handgun. I chuckle lightly, I throw the sleeve a couple of meters away, Most of he people gasp as they saw what situation I was in. One police officer got out of his car and pulled out his handgun. I duck down, grabbing the mans hand and flipping him over me, I take a hold of his gun and point it at his head.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once. Who sent you?" I say, my red aura glowing brighter and growing in size.

"No-one, I just really hated your parents!" he says laughing afterwards. I start laughing as well.

"Good, me too" I reply, throwing the gun towards the police officer. " Now get out of here" I continue as I turn around, looking for Jessica and Lee. A second later I hear the man pull out a knife out and run at me, I duck down and grab his knife, turning it around and thrusting into his chest. He gasps for air as he fall back. I turn back around to see some monsters watching, there were 2 skeletons, one tall and one short, the short one with pitch black eyes. There was also 2 goat people, one male and one female, the male one with a kid on his shoulder, the kid was the ambassador for the monsters, Frisk I think their name was. At this point I was breathing deeply, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I put my hand up, my red aura flowing towards it, creating a ball of energy. I pull my hand back then thrust it back up, shooting the ball of energy into the sky. It exploded, and a couple of seconds later 2 more exploded to my left. I started walking towards them, people moving out of my way as I walked, the short skeleton followed me as I walked towards the 2 lights.

After a minute of walking, I see Jessica and Lee. They run to me and they hug me.

"Sorry for the fright guys" I say, my aura dying down

"It's Ok Alex, you didn't know what would of happened" Lee said we let go of each other. A chill ran up my spine, I turn around to see the small skeleton from before, he had one glowing eye, the other still black.

"kid, I think we need to talk" He says, Jessica fainted, Lee caught her.

"I'll take her home, go on we will see you later" Lee says, I nod and follow the skeleton back to the the wreaked car.


End file.
